Dreyfus/Image Gallery
Manga Character Profile= Dreyfus full body.png|Dreyfus' Holy Knight armor Dreyfus design.png|Dreyfus' character design |-| Plot= '}} Dreyfus and Hendrickson rallying the troops.png|Dreyfus with Hendrickson Hendrickson and Dreyfus.png|Dreyfus with Hendrickson Dreyfus in the castle.png|Dreyfus in the castle Gilthunder telling Dreyfus about reports on Hendrickson's men.png|Gilthunder telling Dreyfus about the reports for Hendrickson's men ---- '}} Hendrickson chatting with Dreyfus.png|Dreyfus chatting with Hendrickson Dreyfus enraged at Hendrickson.png|Dreyfus is furious at Hendrickson Dreyfus pointing at Hendrickson with his sword.png|Dreyfus aiming his sword at Hendrickson Hendrickson and Dreyfus sensing Arthur's power.png|Dreyfus and Hendrickson sense Arthur's powers Dreyfus scare Helbram.png|Dreyfus scares Helbram Diane facing Dreyfus.png|Dreyfus facing Diane Dreyfus stop Ground Gladius with one sword.png|Dreyfus stops Ground Gladius with one sword Dreyfus defeat Diane.png|Dreyfus defeats Diane Dreyfus use Pulverize.png|Dreyfus uses Pulverize on Diane Dreyfus use Charge on Gowther.png|Dreyfus uses Charge on Gowther Dreyfus use Pierce on Gowther.png|Dreyfus uses Pierce on Gowther Gowther punch Dreyfus.png|Dreyfus injuried by Gowther Dreyfus seeing his nightmare.png|Dreyfus seeing his nightmare Gowther stricking Dreyfus the moment he got pierced.png|Gowther striking Dreyfus the moment he got pierced Dreyfus coming out of Gowthers nightmare.png|Dreyfus coming out of Gowther's nightmare Dreyfus falling to his knees.png|Dreyfus falling to his knees Dreyfus suprise attack King.png|Dreyfus attacks King King knock Dreyfus over.png|King knocks Dreyus over King threathing Dreyfus for information.png|King threatening Dreyfus for information Chapter88Last.png|Dreyfus and Griamore attacking together Hendrickson Dreyfus attacking Hendrickson in fury.png|Dreyfus attack Hendrickson in fury Hendrickson using Acid Down.png|Hendrickson killed Dreyfus Dreyfus death by Acid.png|Dreyfus died ---- '}} Hendrickson and Dreyfus encountering Fraudrin.png|Hendrickson and Dreyfus encountering Fraudrin Fraudrin using heart manipulation on Dreyfus.png|Fraudrin using heart manipulation on Dreyfus Dreyfus giving up his body to save Hendrickson.png|Dreyfus giving up his body to save Hendrickson |-| Covers= Volume_10.png|Dreyfus on the cover of Volume 10 Volume 24.png|Dreyfus on the cover of Volume 24 Chapter63.png|Dreyfus on the cover of Chapter 63 Chapter65.png|Dreyfus on the cover of Chapter 65 Chapter70.png|Dreyfus on the cover of Chapter 70 Chapter88.png|Dreyfus on the cover of Chapter 88 Chapter89.png|Dreyfus on the cover of Chapter 89 Chapter192.png|Dreyfus on the cover of Chapter 192 Chapter200.png|Dreyfus on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter244.png|Dreyfus on the cover of Chapter 244 Chapter249.png|Dreyfus on the cover of Chapter 249 Chapter285.png|Dreyfus on the cover of Chapter 285 Anime Character Profile= Dreyfus Anime.png Dreyfus full appearance.png |-| Plot= '}} Dreyfus, Hauser and Griamor watching the crossing shooting stars.png|Dreyfus, Howzer and Griamore watching the crossing shooting stars ---- '}} Holy Knights Rallied.png Dreyfus with Hendrickson promising victory.png|Dreyfus with Hendrickson promises victory Dreyfus in casual outfit.png|Dreyfus in casual outfit Gilthunder telling Dreyfus about Hendrickson's actions.png|Gilthunder telling Dreyfus about Hendrickson actions ---- '}} Diane encountering the Holy Knights in Liones.png Break anime.png Dreyfus using Rakan.png Dreyfus using Hogeki.png Dreyfus using an Incantation Orb to project his voice.png Dreyfus using Kantotsu on Gowther.png|Dreyfus using Kantotsu on Gowther Dreyfus using Rakan on Gowther.png|Dreyfus using Rakan on Gowther Gowther punching Dreyfus.png|Gowther punching Dreyfus Younger Dreyfus.png|Younger Dreyfus Young Griamor with Dreyfus.png|Young Griamore with Dreyfus Dreyfus being haunted by Zaratras' death.png|Dreyfus being haunted by Zaratras' death Dreyfus preparing to use Starstream Breaker Blade.png|Dreyfus preparing to use Starstream Breaker Blade Hendrickson dissolving Dreyfus.png|Hendrickson dissolving Dreyfus it:Dreyfus/Galleria Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries